wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Gretchen
' ' Lady Gretchen is a fiery werefox betrothed to Prince Lucas, the son of Leopold, the werelion. As the heiress to the throne of Hedgemoor, she believes that the title of Queen of Westland is rightfully hers. In the book Rise of the Wolf, Lady Gretchen can not stand Drew. They argue and bicker many times after he kidnaps her and escapes from Captain Brutus. However, when Gretchen leaves and is kidnapped by Wyldermen to be sacrificed to their goddess, Drew and Hector save her from certain death. The ordeal caused her opinion of Drew to improve and becomes more friendly and respectful towards him. After Drew is captured, whipped, and beaten, she visits him in a cell. She reveals that his mother is Queen Amelie and that a Wererat killed his foster mother, also telling him more about her life. Gretchen sides with Drew when they overthrow King Leopold towards the end of the book and becomes one of his closest friends and allies throughout the rest of the series. She appears to have a change of life and gets a taste of what it is like not to have power at her fingertips, finding herself falling in love with Drew Ferran. During Rage of Lions, she's kidnapped by Lucas and Vankaskan, and when she tries to escape, she learns to use her therianthropy more effectively, killing some of Lucas' men, but she's recaptured by the Lion nonetheless. She's forced to watch as Lucas murders Lord Broghan and she's later freed during the battle of Cape Gala. She and Whitley then begin traveling back to Brackenholme under the protection of Baba Korga. In Nest of Serpents, when Vala reveals herself, she fights back, plucking the eye of the monstrous Wereserpent, but she's knocked unconscious in return. She's rescued by Trent, Stirga and Yuzhnik and they manage to escape, but she and Trent end up alone in the Dyrewood. While at first she distrusted Trent because of his previous allegiance to the Lionguard, she eventually opens up to him.They are forced to avoid the Wyldermen hunting them for a while. Tired of fleeing, she and Trent work together to kill the pursuing Wyldermen, and when Trent nearly drowns in a frozen river, she saves and kisses him. During Storm of Sharks, she starts a resistance movement in the Dalelands alongside Trent Ferran, Drew's brother. When she snaps at Trent, he realizes that she is torn between him and Drew. They kill several Redcloaks led by Major Krupha, stealing their clothes and weapons. During a surprise attack, Gretchen and Trent kill General Vorhaas, the Ratlord. They are given aid by Count Fripp in the town of Bray. But when it is attacked by Lucas and his Wyld Wolves, Trent is infected and Gretchen falls off of a cliff before Darkheart can reach her. In War of the Werelords, Gretchen wakes up in a phibian home. She is introduced to Kholka, his wife Shilmin, and their baby Khilik. Category:Characters Category:Werefox Category:Therians